


抓住那个英格兰！

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 这是一场围剿——但曾经的日不落帝国也不是那么好对付的！
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	抓住那个英格兰！

“亚蒂！拜托了，下来吧！我真的不想伤害你！别逼我这么做，我求你了！”

“我不相信你！”不列颠尼亚天使状态下的亚瑟·柯克兰坐在一棵大橡树顶部的树枝上嚷嚷，“你这不知感恩的混球，竟然和其他国家勾结起来对付把你辛苦养大的监护人！”

“不，相信我！”阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在树下仰着头呼喊，“我们可以避免暴力，这件事不一定要以流血为结局！”

他的嗓音凄绝，天蓝的双眼被悲伤浸透，足以唤起任何观者内心最为柔软的同情——

如果他的手臂没有牢牢抱着亚瑟所在的橡树树干，并且身体半蹲，随时准备把那棵树连根拔起的话。

亚瑟手掌发凉，胳膊打颤，翅膀上的羽毛在风中轻微飘动；由于体力耗尽，他现在无法飞走逃生。他绝望地看向天空——事情到底是怎么发展到这个地步的？

就在一个小时之前，亚瑟·柯克兰还是一个体面而心境平和的意识体。他到巴黎来参加会议，会议中途有意识体吃零食，有意识体睡觉，有意识体吵架，有意识体掐架——即是说，一切恰如往常。而在午间暂时休会时亚瑟出了会场，准备找一家提供茶饮的咖啡馆解决午餐。

甚至就在他走回会场的途中，亚瑟的心情都还算不错——那家巴黎咖啡馆的红茶品质出乎他意料的好，虽然亚瑟不会承认这一点。然而他越接近会场所在的建筑物就愈发不安；先是脚步匆匆面色慌乱的一众行人，接着他就看到了路边停着几辆消防车。

亚瑟抬起头，倒是没有瞧见什么明显的烟雾。于是他以法语询问一位站在路边的消防员：“劳驾，先生——这栋楼是失火了吗？我预订要在这里开会的。”

“的确，”消防员回答，“不过刚刚给扑灭了，我们在统计损失。”

亚瑟点了点头，正要道谢，却突然感到肩膀一痛；他讶异地转过头，发现自己的肩膀被同为国家意识体、之前还在同一个会场里坐着的王耀抓住了。

“我就知道！”东方人的面容是极为罕见的狠厉，“我就知道——有些人犯罪之后还会回到作案现场以满足他们的变态心理！让我逮着了吧！”

亚瑟皱眉：“你在说什么？”他试着挣脱王耀的钳制结果动弹不得。难道对方使用了功夫？

“还敢装傻！”王耀说，“给我过来！”

他掐着亚瑟的肩膀就要拽他走，英格兰试图在原地站住，却险些被拽了个跟头。亚瑟的肩膀已经快没有知觉了，看来王耀确实用了功夫！无论刚才那句话是什么意思，他的架势看来是认真的！

亚瑟不禁心脏狂跳起来，平时脾气好的人如果生了气就是加倍的可怕，他可不想被这样的王耀拖走，谁知道他会对自己做出什么！他的头脑飞速运转着思索逃生的方式——

中国功夫固然厉害，但他也有不列颠魔法！

于是亚瑟大喊一声：“妖精仙子薄荷兔飞来！”

空气中划过几声射箭般的声响，英格兰忠诚的精灵朋友们这一次也没有让他失望！他们扑向了拽着亚瑟的王耀，以超自然的直觉洞悉了东方人的弱点所在，一齐咬住他的马尾辫！

“哎哟！”王耀一惊，抓着亚瑟的那只手顿时松了劲；亚瑟自然不会放过这个机会，立刻转身朝相反的方向跑去。反正会议肯定是开不成了，自己的生命安全才是第一位的！

待王耀一手拎着薄荷兔一手握着妖精转过身，只来得及看到放任宠物咬人的没素质宠物主消失在路口拐角处的风衣一角。他撒开手放走了薄荷兔和妖精，面无表情地注视着那个拐角，抬手按上耳朵里的蓝牙耳机，几乎是咬牙切齿道：

“可乐可乐，我是茅台，方才于地点C发现司康踪迹但不幸让他脱逃，他正朝地点C九点钟方向逃窜！”

“可乐收到！”王耀听到了清脆的敲击键盘声，想必阿尔弗雷德正在查看地图和各行动人员方位以便进行调度，“地点C九点钟方向……距离最近的是格瓦斯！格瓦斯，你是否收到？一定要拦截他！快！”

亚瑟跑过两个街区后放缓了脚步，平复着自己的呼吸。直到这时，他才来得及思考王耀之前所说的话。

有些人犯罪之后还会回到作案现场。

难道他的意思是亚瑟·柯克兰犯了什么罪？这其中一定有什么误会……

亚瑟突然打了个寒噤。对于英格兰这种能够使用魔法并和超自然生物自如沟通的意识体而言，生活中的不少现象并不能用理性与科学解释，而这个寒噤也属于其中之一。亚瑟不知道自己为何突然感到一阵刺骨的寒冷，但当他本能地看向寒冷传来的方向时便立刻意识到，这没由来的直觉救了自己的命——

伊万·布拉金斯基正向他的方向大步奔来，一只手背在身后，围巾飘动着，微微发红的面颊挂着美好的微笑。在常人看来，也许这不过是一个大高个在街上看到自己许久未见的好友，才这样激动地朝对方跑去；但亚瑟清楚地捕捉到了伊万肩膀后有什么东西在闪闪发亮。

是水管！！！

亚瑟顿时寒毛倒竖，恨不得连两根眉毛都要跟着一起炸开。他像一只真正的兔子一样在原地蹦了一下，转身就跑！

“亚瑟！亚瑟！等等我啊！”他听到伊万在后方呼唤，“别从我身边逃走啊！”

亚瑟甚至放弃了自己的绅士风度，都没有对退避自己的行人们说声抱歉；在路口一家花店拐弯的时候他瞥了一眼追逐自己的伊万，差点一口气没喘上来当即摔趴：布拉金斯基已经放弃了掩饰，手中高举着那根水管，笑得比刚见到他时还开心！

“他妈的布拉金斯基！”亚瑟跑得更快了，“你他妈的想干什么！”

伊万不回答，他咯咯咯地笑起来；亚瑟惊恐地发觉那笑声距离自己似乎越来越近了。怎么办！他和布拉金斯基的腿长存在着致命的差异，这样下去早晚会被追上！

一味奔跑是无法从水管下挽救他的头盖骨的！亚瑟狂乱地转动眼珠观察周围的环境——

他祖母绿的眼睛倏地一亮。亚瑟·柯克兰从未这么感谢巴黎杂乱无章的老旧建筑！当然伦敦也有这样的建筑，不过伦敦是伦敦。

看到生存希望的英格兰成功加速了。他的目标，是前方左侧夹在两堵墙之间的一个紧窄小巷子！

五米！三米！！一米！！！

亚瑟·柯克兰，冲进了小巷子！！！

在那一刻，曾经的日不落帝国竟然由衷感谢起自己缩水的身材；如果不是他变得足够苗条，又怎么能钻进这么窄小的空间——进入之后他才意识到，这小巷子并不能称为巷子，顶多算得上是墙缝而已。

“太狡猾了，英格兰！”伊万说，“竟然跑到这种地方来！”

亚瑟回过头去。他甚至停止了奔跑，只是停留在原地朝被挡在墙缝进口处的伊万露出一个志得意满的微笑；就连亚瑟自己都只能横着身子在这墙缝里移动，以那北方佬的身材自然是挤不进来的！

虽然呼吸因急速跑动而急促，他还是尽力优雅地说：“真可惜，俄罗斯。命运这次站在我这一边。”

他慢悠悠地像螃蟹似的朝墙缝的另一边出口移动过去——也不全是为了挑衅，他实在是跑得太累了。

而伊万，他站在墙缝入口处幽幽注视着离自己越来越远的亚瑟。这条墙缝相当长，从他这里都看不到另一边透过来的光亮。啊，命运确实没有站在伊万·布拉金斯基这边；但这可并不意味着她就站在了亚瑟·柯克兰那边！

伊万按下自己的蓝牙耳机：“可乐，这里是格瓦斯。我现在能看到司康，但出现了一点特殊情况。你对烤司康感兴趣吗？——嗯，我的意思是，烤的时候炉子一定要全封闭才行呢。”

亚瑟·柯克兰尚不可知自己即将被封锁于“烤炉”中的凄惨命运。他在墙缝中移动着，努力不让自己的风衣挨上身后的墙壁——谁知道这些巴黎的墙上都有什么可怕的细菌！同时他还注意着脚下，以免踩到什么垃圾或者更糟的东西。

显然这么窄的一条缝隙平日里是得不到什么清扫的，潮湿发霉的气味逼着亚瑟不得不屏住呼吸，在憋不住的时候才敢小小吸一口气。多么煎熬的旅程啊！他到底走了多久了？

好在自由就在前方，他已经能看到出口传来的光——

象征自由的光亮，熄灭了。

亚瑟瞪大了眼睛。

那遮蔽了他挚爱光亮的障碍物有着阳光般的金发、天空似的眼睛，戴着一副眼镜还披着一件飞行夹克——

可不就是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯！

“阿尔弗雷德！”亚瑟心中仍对自己弟弟存有一丝美好的幻想，“你在这里做什么？快让开，让我出去！”

阿尔弗雷德严肃地摇了摇头：“对不起，亚瑟，我不能那么做！”

“为什么？！”

“今天的英雄任务就是抓住你，让你接受正义的审判！”阿尔弗雷德义正辞严，“这都是为了正义，亚蒂！”

“什么正义？你到底在说什么鬼话？！”

阿尔弗雷德充耳不闻：“投降吧，你没有逃跑的希望的！也别想着原路返回，伊万在另一头等着呢！”

亚瑟仿佛被扔进了冷库，浑身冰冷，动弹不得。他的睫毛颤动，嘴唇也颤抖着，无法相信阿尔弗雷德不仅背叛了自己，还和伊万·布拉金斯基合伙来堵他！

原本从水管下解救了亚瑟的墙缝此时成了他的囚牢和毁灭者。当美利坚和俄罗斯分别挡住了这通道的两头，英格兰又有什么逃脱的希望呢？

亚瑟悲痛地看向天空，诘问上帝：我为何要经受如此命运？又一次被阿尔弗雷德背叛，而且甚至不知道理由！

等等，亚瑟眨了眨眼，天空？

亚瑟垂下头，闭上眼睛。阿尔弗雷德抄着手站在巷口，还在等他接受命运。

亚瑟睁开眼睛，深深望向阿尔弗雷德。

“不，希望依旧存在！——不列颠尼亚天使！！！”

阴暗的墙缝里发出一团圣洁的白光！亚瑟·柯克兰的衣服化为清凉的白袍，背后生出洁白的羽翼，一飞冲天，重获自由！

——只除了他并没有真的自由。

亚瑟扇动着翅膀在空中飞行，但他只要往下瞧就能看到阿尔弗雷德的一头金发。

穿过人行道，穿过广场，穿过车流，这位年轻的小伙子依旧对他穷追不舍！

如果此时亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德被一根线连着，这简直就是一幅温馨又和谐的兄弟一起放风筝的图景，虽然风筝的形态稍微特别了一点。而即使在空中，亚瑟也能听到地面上人群的惊呼：

“那是不是有个人在天上飞？！”

以及阿尔弗雷德中气十足的回应：“那不是人！那是英格兰！”

“是英格兰啊！那没事了。”

可恶的法国人！亚瑟在心中骂道。他提高了飞行高度试图借此甩掉阿尔弗雷德，却突然感到自己的翅膀一沉。

亚瑟扶住了额头。

他并没有计算自己和阿尔弗雷德的放风筝活动已经进行了多久，但仅凭常识也知道，和美利坚比体力就好比和俄罗斯比酒量——他绝没有任何胜算。

何况在开始放风筝前他还跑了那么久！

总的来说，不列颠尼亚天使的体力和魔力，都快耗光了。

亚瑟搜索着四周。他最后的求生尝试，就是瞄准了路边一棵巨大的橡树——哦亲爱的橡树，在不列颠的历史文化中有着独特地位的橡树啊，你果然不会让英格兰失望——并跌跌撞撞地飞过去，坐上了它最高处的一根粗树枝。

然而他忘记了，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，是一个能徒手拔树的怪力小伙。

“亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德怀抱着橡树仰望树顶的不列颠尼亚天使，仍未放弃靠谈判解决问题的可能。“我小时候你就常教育我，犯了错误要勇于担当！拜托，这道理你总不会需要我来跟你讲吧！我知道你现在可能不想面对自己的罪行，但是你难道能永远待在这棵树上逃避吗！”

“你到底在说什么？”亚瑟说，“我都不知道你说的是什么罪行！”

“下来吧，亚瑟，这棵树长这么大不容易！我不想伤害你们两个！”

亚瑟忍不住想，既然如此，阿尔弗雷德难道不该直接爬到树上来抓他，而不是威胁要把树拔起来吗？亚瑟现在又飞不动，如果他真的爬上来可就无处可逃了。

不过尽管亚瑟丧失了体力，却还没有丧失理智。阿尔弗雷德似乎没有猜到他现在无法飞行，那亚瑟当然不会提醒他。此时倒不如通过对话拖延时间，好攒攒力气待会儿飞走……

于是亚瑟冲树下的阿尔弗雷德嚷道：“你已经伤害到我了！不说理由就要把我抓起来，甚至放任布拉金斯基恐吓我！我到底做——”

他突然感到自己背后传来一股强劲的拉力，接着身下一空，从树枝上跌落了下来！

亚瑟的大脑一片空白，连尖叫都发不出来；在无知无觉的几秒钟过去后，屁股的疼痛唤回了他的意识：他发现自己重重掉落在了地面上——不，不是地面，而是一栋楼的顶层！

而在他身边站着的正是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦！

弗朗西斯手里拿着一根鱼竿。

那根鱼竿的线，则连接到了亚瑟背后的衣料上。

亚瑟·柯克兰，在试图通过对话拖延时间恢复体力的同时，完全没想到阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯也是在通过对话拖延时间，好让弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦做好钓鱼的准备。

弗朗西斯吹了声口哨：“这就是法兰西的超长距离钓鱼技术！是不是又精确又优美？”

“好了，”王耀从弗朗西斯背后闪现，手里抱着一捆绳子，“柯克兰，你被捕了！”

“你们怎么敢，”亚瑟恶狠狠地环视围绕着自己的四个意识体，“你们怎么敢这样对待我！这是对大不列颠——”

“阿尔，你兜里有没有司康饼？”弗朗西斯说，“一定有吧？我看到他开会前给你塞了。”

“在我说话的时候不要打断我，青蛙！你这粗鲁——”

“确实有！”阿尔弗雷德从夹克口袋里掏出一个黑乎乎的形状不规则物体，“跑的时候居然没掉出来，这口袋设计真不错！不过你要它干嘛？”

弗朗西斯接过那只司康塞进了亚瑟嘴里：“当然是为了给咱们谋得一点清静了。”

亚瑟嘴里发出含糊的呜呜声，对弗朗西斯怒目而视。此时他们身处弗朗西斯钓鱼时借用的酒店大楼内部某个房间，亚瑟·柯克兰已经恢复了正常形态，并且被牢牢绑在了一把椅子上。

“好了，说正事吧。”王耀抱着双臂脸色晦暗，亚瑟已经很多年没见过他脸上出现这种表情了。

阿尔弗雷德点头：“是啊，该说正事了。亚蒂，你知道我一直很看重我们的友好关系，但是你这次犯下的错误实在太严重了，”他叹息着，沉痛地摇头，“作为世界的领袖，我必须做到公平才行！”

“你能说重点吗？”伊万微笑着问。那微笑看得亚瑟心里发寒。

“我正要说呢！”阿尔弗雷德站起身，走到亚瑟面前叉起腰，“亚蒂，虽然你可能不是故意的，但无可否认的是，你，造成了会场的火灾！”

亚瑟一动不动。他嘴里塞着司康饼瞪视阿尔弗雷德。

“而且还引发了更加严重的后果，受害人们——”阿尔弗雷德后撤一步，张开手臂，“请给出你们的证言！”

伊万问王耀：“你先来，还是我先来？”

王耀捂着心口虚弱地摇头：“这对我来说太沉重了……我还需要一点时间整理思路。你先吧。”

“那就我先，”伊万说，“亚瑟。我上司送我的纪念版《普希金全集》中的一本——我中午离开的时候把它留在会议室，因为觉得自己马上会回去，”他现在不笑了，紫色的眼珠像是蒙上了雾气，“但因为你……因为你引发的火灾……”

阿尔弗雷德拍拍他的肩膀：“虽然我们分歧那么多，但是出于人道主义我也要向你表示同情。”

伊万继续道：“总之，英格兰。因为你，我和我的书永别了。”

“这是我们的第一位受害者，”阿尔弗雷德说，“那么现在，第二位。王耀，你能说话吗？”

“是的，非常抱歉，”王耀吸了吸鼻子，“亚瑟。我是一个念旧的人，虽然世界上有那么多有趣的东西，但总归觉得自己家才是最好的。食物当然也是一样……弗朗西斯，我不是冒犯你……”

“我当然理解，”弗朗西斯点头，“情怀与回忆也是美食的一部分。”

“总之，”王耀的声音现在平静一些了，“即使身在有这么多美食的巴黎，我说到底还是想吃自己家的食物。今天早上我很早就起了床，去了一家中餐馆——我和那里的老板认识。他人很好，允许我借用厨房，用自己买的食材做饭……我就在那里做好了一份午餐，放到保温盒里，预备中午在会场吃，还能省点饭钱。”

他闭上眼睛，停顿了一会儿。

“我把餐盒拿出来，放到会议桌上，突然想起自己忘了接热水。于是我去了茶水间，就那么一会儿功夫……”

阿尔弗雷德说：“火就是从会议室烧起来的。”

王耀点头：“当时那种情况下他们当然不会允许我进会议室。等我终于能进去……终于能进去的时候……”

弗朗西斯轻轻拍着他的肩膀：“亲爱的朋友，你不必强迫自己说的。”

“不，亚瑟需要知道自己行为的后果，”王耀说，“在我终于回到会议室的时候，”他颤抖着吸了一口气，“我的午餐……已经变成黑炭了。”

亚瑟再度发出呜呜的声音。

“你是想问我们为什么认定是你引发的火灾，对吧？”阿尔弗雷德看向亚瑟，“已经有人在查监控了，你待会儿就能看到证据！但就算不看监控也能推理出来：当然是因为你有作案工具！”

“我们都看到了，”伊万说，“你开会前拿了个水晶球摆在桌子上玩占卜。”

“不要小看水晶球！”阿尔弗雷德严肃道，“它可是绝佳的凸透镜！我家有很多水晶球导致火灾的例子！中午阳光那么强，被水晶球聚集在一点的时候——桌子可是木质的！”

亚瑟的呜呜呜声明显增强了，卡在嘴里的司康似乎发生了松动。

“所以，”阿尔弗雷德举起一根手指，直指亚瑟，“你必须为伊万和王耀的损失负责！”

“呜呜……噗！”亚瑟终于成功把司康吐了出去，“这是毫无根据的职责！绝对不可能是我的水晶球导致的火灾！”

“不要否认了！”阿尔弗雷德说，“引发火灾的工具明显就是水晶球！”

“所以我说不可能啊！“亚瑟怒吼，“你以为我有多少年用水晶球占卜的经验！我能不知道它的火灾隐患吗？！我把水晶球放着自己离开的时候总是会用布把它们包住的！”

“但是你也确实有丢三落四的毛病吧？”伊万指出，“没准你这次就是忘了。”

“等等，王耀！你中午如果没离开会议室应该看到了我的水晶球！”亚瑟求助似的望向东方人，“那时候它一定是被布包着的！”

王耀摇头：“我没注意。吃饭的时候我怎么会注意到别的东西？”

亚瑟目瞪口呆：“可是——”

“放弃吧，你就是忘了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我们在现场发现了那个水晶球，它可没有被布包着！”

他的手机忽然响了起来。

“喂？”阿尔弗雷德接起电话，“哦，看过监控了？嗯，嗯。嗯？啊？”

他的表情忽然变得呆滞：“什么？你再说一次？能确定吗？真的？不不，我不是怀疑……呃……行，谢谢……”

阿尔弗雷德挂断了电话。

他环视着房间里的其他四名意识体，神色有些迟疑又有些凝重。

“先生们，”他缓缓道，“这场火灾，不是亚瑟引发的。”

意识体们沉默了一会儿。

“我就知道！”亚瑟想拍一下椅子扶手，却因为被绑住而没法拍，“我都说了我是无辜的，你们却不信任我！这是对我尊严的严重侵害！——快把我解开！”

王耀挠了挠头，还是走上前去开始替他解绳子：“不是亚瑟引发的，那是怎么回事？监控到底拍到了什么？”

“那颗水晶球确实是被布包住的，”阿尔弗雷德回答，“我们发现它的时候没有布可能是因为被烧掉了……总之，不是因为水晶球。其实，监控拍到的是……嗯，”他面上浮现起困惑的神色，“是一面化妆镜聚光引发的火灾。”

“化妆镜。”王耀重复了一遍。

“化妆镜？”伊万也重复了一遍，“谁会把化妆镜带到会场……啊……”

他的尾音减弱，突然意识到了什么。

而他也并不是唯一意识到这一点的。伊万、王耀、亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德都看向了弗朗西斯刚才坐着的位置——

法兰西意识体已经不翼而飞。

“弗朗西斯！”王耀怒吼，“原来是他！原来是他！就是他毁了我的午饭刚才还安慰我！”

“甚至还污蔑亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德难以置信，“好吧他可能不是故意的！但是——”

“不重要，”伊万站起身，“既然我们已经知道是他干的，只要把他抓回来就行了。”

“坐下吧先生们，”亚瑟也从椅子上站起身，活动着手腕。“被侵害名誉的是我，对付法兰西也没有比我更合适的意识体了。以他的逃跑速度，我们根本不需要追。”

他弯腰捡起自己刚吐出来的那块司康饼，走到房间的窗户边上将它打开。其他三名意识体好奇地凑过去——

便发现从这扇窗户正好可以看到弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦从酒店出逃的身影！

“你以为自己能逃得掉？”亚瑟狞笑着掂了掂手中的司康，接着把它举了起来——

然后，狠狠投掷了出去！

诚然，对付法兰西，没有比英格兰更合适的意识体了。

饱含亚瑟怒火的司康精准命中了弗朗西斯的后脑勺，法兰西直直扑倒在了路面上。

“现在，”伊万微笑着说，“我们去报仇。”

王耀撸起了袖子：“厨子毁食物，罪加一等！！！”


End file.
